Valentines' Day Chaos
by Pony-Taled Baka
Summary: Valentines' Day at Seigaku. And you thought that Atobe had a big fan club... Yaoi: OishixEiji, MomoxRyoma, TezukaxFuji
1. Default Chapter

Heys Minnas! I had originally planed to finish this whole thing up and just post it up on Valentines' Day, but plans changed and I found out that I won't even be able to get on the net on Valentines' Day. So I'm posting it up in parts of what I have written now, and what I'm going to finish up on Valentines' Day. 

Pairings: Momoshiro x Ryoma, Tezuka x Fuji, Oishi x Eiji. Open suggestions are also welcome, but these three are what I have so far.

Warnings: Cross-dressing? *shrugs* You people decided what I should warn about…

Disclaimer: The only thing I 'own' of Tennis no Ohjisama is the anime I got from a friend. So, there's no point in sueing me.

THIS FIC IS DECIATED TO THE THREE BEST GUYS IN MY LIFE! JEFF, HIKARU, AND ZACH!!! LOVE YA!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Grumbling to himself, Echizen cursed to all the forces of the world about his bad luck. When he had awoken and come downstairs for breakfast that morning, there was a surprise waiting for him that told him that the day that lay before him was not going to be a normal one. 

~This morning~

"Ohayo, Ryoma-san," his cousin, Nanako greeted when she saw Echizen sleepy face come into the kitchen. Echizen mumbled an 'ohayo' back, but it was cut short when he yawned at the end of it. Pulling out a chair, Echizen sat himself down before taking a good look at the food laid out in front of him. Or, food and box, in front of him.

" 'kaasan, what's this all about?" Echizen asked, raising an eyebrow. There didn't seem to be any sort of special occasion that Echizen could think of that would constitute a gift, so he was quite puzzled. But it didn't appear to be an especially big gift. It was just a small white box sitting harmlessly besides his plate with a bright red bow on top. The food that his mom had decided to prepare this morning also only added to the confusion. She had made pancakes. Traditional, American pancakes. Which was odd because Echizen knew his mom didn't particularly like cooking something like this in the mornings.

"Oh. Happy Valentines' Day, Ryoma-kun," his mom greeted, putting a drink down in front of Echizen, next to his food. Ah, so that was the reason for the food and the gift. His mom was big on holidays, no matter what holiday it was. "I got you some new wristbands and a bit of chocolate as a gift. I hope you like them."

"Ah." Echizen made a mental note to get his mom something for White Day, hoping that he would remember it later. His memory wasn't the best at times and he knew it. 

So, other than that, breakfast was a quiet affair. Echizen didn't think much of his father being missing, or the fact that his mom told him it was Valentines' Day. Thinking that that was it, Echizen finished his meal and prepared to leave for school, when his mom surprised him once by dropping a bag right in front of his face as he was putting on his shoes. Blinking at the bag, Echizen arched his neck upwards and looked at his mom quizzically. 

Still smiling, she answered her son's unspoken question. "These are chocolates for you to give you your friends and that nice coach of yours."

"Er, 'kaasan…" Echizen trailed off, not knowing exactly how to tell his mom that in Japan, on Valentines' Day, the girls gave the guys gifts and chocolate, not the other way around.

"I know that today is the girls' day, but I thought that it would be a nice gesture," his mom read. "Besides, White Day is the day guys return gifts given to them, and I rather like the way American do things on Valentines' Day. Rather than have two separate holidays, isn't it nicer to do things all at once?"

~Now~

Which is how Echizen found himself carrying a bag of chocolate to school and wondering how he would explain this to everyone at school. There was also the last little bit that his mom had told him as he left the door.

_"Oh! And I put a special box of chocolate for you to give to anyone special you might have had in mind."_

Thinking about that, Echizen blushed. He was glad that Momo-senpai hadn't shown up yet or he would have no time to think about his little situation. Normally by now, the older spike-haired youth would have shown up on his bicycle and Echizen would have hitched a ride on the back, but for some reason, the other was late today.

/I wonder why Momo-senpai is late today?/ Echizen thought, looking behind every once and a while as he walked. /He's normally here by now, and knowing him, he would tease me about these chocolates. Well, maybe he can help me figure out who I should give the special chocolates to when he does get here. I don't really have anyone in mind, not especially, not really. If I had to give them to anyone, I'd give them to Momo-senpai, I guess. But that doesn't make any sense because 'kaasan said to give them to anyone I find special. Most people would think of a cute girl first, not their baka senpai. 

Well, Kikumaru-senpai is cute, so maybe it's not so weird after all. And all the girls at school say that Fuji-senpai is cute. Though, I don't think they would be a 'special' person for me to give that chocolate to. Sakuno-san? Maybe I should give them to her. But I like Momo-senpai more than I like her, so why would I give the box to her and not him? Where is Momo-senpai anyways?/

It was almost as if his very thoughts summoned the other youth's presence as Echizen's ears picked up the sound of a bicycle and a person peddling very fast on the said bicycle. Moving slightly to the side, Echizen waited until Momo came around the corner and started to slow down his peddling so that the younger boy could grab on.

"Ohayo, Echizen," Momo greeted. "Sorry for being late like this, but I forgot something at home and had to go back for it."

"Trust you not to think about packing the night before," Echizen quipped back, not at all sour. Momoshiro laughed. That actually hadn't occurred to him last night, but now that Echizen had said it, he did feel rather foolish for not thinking.

"So, what was it that you forgot Momo-senpai?" Echizen asked, slipping the bag over his wrist so he could hold on to Momo's shoulder without worrying about losing his gifts.

"Hi-mi-tsu," Momo said cheerfully. "You'll find out soon enough Echizen."

"If you remember, that is."

"Echizen!"

When the two reached the school, Echizen noticed that Momo didn't loudly proclaim his presence like he normally did. In fact, the second year even went so far as to store his bicycle at a different location from his usual one. This puzzled Echizen, but when Momo turned around to face him with a sheepish look, Echizen settled for glaring at him instead.

"What's going on Momo-senpai? Why aren't we going straight to the clubhouse like normal?" Echizen questioned, crossly. 

"Ah, gomen Echizen, but you'll understand in a moment," Momo replied, raising one hand and closing one eye in apology. Grabbing onto the younger boy's wrist, Momo shouldered his tennis bag and led the glaring Echizen around the school and to the back of the clubhouse. Not letting go of Echizen's wrist, Momo pulled the younger boy along the clubhouse wall until they came to the corner next to the clubhouse door. They were hidden in the shadow and among the bushes so that, while they could see what was going on in front of them, no one without a trained eye could spot them. That's when Echizen understood Momoshiro's strange behavior.

In front of the clubhouse was, what appeared to be the entire female population of the school. There was a table baring the way through the door, and behind it sat Ryuzaki-sensei and Inui, with a pitcher of one of his juices sitting, innocently enough, besides him. There were huge bags hanging from the table in front of them, with a smallish face hanging just above the bag opening from each one. Girls came up and placed various objects into the bags, then were shooed away, where they would squeal and call out a name, but with all the confusion, it was impossible to tell who squealed what name.

Echizen continued to stare at the spectacle before him, while Momo was doing is covert best, which meant, not very well, to try and get Ryuzaki-sensei's attention, and only her attention. Getting fed up with lack of success, Momo reached into his bag and searched around for a tennis ball. Finding one, Momo gently lobbed the ball at Inui and quickly ducked behind the corner, pulling Echizen with him, who gave a small cry of protest.

"Echizen, when I say 'go,' make a beeline for the clubhouse, alright?" Momo whispered into the boy's ear, sending shivers down Echizen's spine. Wordlessly, Echizen nodded and tensed for a quick sprint.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, the late comers are here," Inui stated, holding up the tennis ball and projecting his voice so that Momo and Echizen could hear him from where they stood. 

"GO!" Momo cried out. The two boys dashed towards the clubhouse as Inui's announcement caused the crowd of girls to settle for a second and wonder who the late-comers were. Luckily, Ryuzaki-sensei was prepared and moved out of the way for the boys to quickly dart into the safety of the clubhouse.

When the girls saw who it was, they let out a high pitch squeal that cracked Inui's glasses and the swarmed seemed to flow forward. It was Ryuzaki's glare and Inui holding up his pitcher of juice that made the girls back off.

Inside the clubhouse, Echizen and Momo were taking a quick breather to catch their breaths, and Echizen looked around at the others to see if anyone was as confused as he was. No, even Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo appeared to know what was going on. Though they were here, the rest of the tennis club, save for the regulars, weren't here. And no one was dressed to practice either.

"What's going on?" Echizen asked, looking fairly puzzled and a tad bit annoyed. 

"It's the Valentines' Day chaos," Oishi replied. Then he sighed and propped his chin in his palm. "It's like this every year. All the girls use today as an excuse to interrupt out practice and try to give us gifts. We had to set up the table outside to keep things calm and somewhat orderly, though it wasn't this bad last year. We were hoping that we would even be able to practice this year."

"Morning practice may be cancelled, but I intend to practice this afternoon regardless of the conditions," Tezuka stated, his tone booking no arguments. Which meant that only Fuji and Eiji would argue with him.

"Are you sure about that Tezuka? What if it's even more crowded after school, nya?" Eiji asked, twirling his racket absent-mindedly.

"There be even more of your admirers then," Fuji added. "Do you really want to show off in front of them that much?"

"Fuji…"

"Ne, Ochibi," Eiji called out. He had spotted the bag that Echizen had kept a hold of, even doing his little dash, and now his kittenish curiosity wanted to know what was inside of it. "What's in the bag?"

"Ah," Echizen reached inside and pulled out one of the boxes of chocolate his mother had put inside. "I have chocolate to give you, but I guess no one will want them with all those chocolates that the girls are going to give them." Shrugging, Echizen was in the middle of putting the chocolate back into his bag, when a happy Eiji stopped him.

"Wai! Ochibi brought us chocolate!" He bounced up from his seat and glomped onto the younger boy. "That's so nice of you! But, isn't today the day that girls…" Here Eiji stopped talking and looked at Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka's expression did not change, and Fuji was smiling all the same, but Eiji didn't want to be accused of calling one of them a 'girl' though Fuji could sometimes pass for one. If he wore a dress and did a little something with his hair… Blushing, the redhead changed his sentence mid-way. "Nya, I mean, isn't today that the day that anou…etou…er….erk…NYAAA! Oishiiiii!" The redhead let go of Echizen and pounced onto his doubles partner and looked at him with kittenish eyes. "You explain. I don't know how to say it right!"

"I I think Echizen understands what you're getting at Eiji," Oishi stammered, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"I know that this is the day that girls give guys the gifts, but seeing as how I grew up elsewhere…" Echizen shrugged, being completely obvious to the dilemma that he had just plowed right through and that Eiji had so painfully tried to avoid. Momo and Fuji chuckled while Taka-san just shook his head slightly. Echizen was either really dense or he didn't care. 

Passing out a small box with a red bow to each of the Seigaku regulars, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and risking a venture outside to give a box to Inui and Ryuzaki-sensei, Echizen pretended to ignore everyone's little exclamations or smiles of pleasure, but he was blushing slightly at the end. And he still had two more, plus the 'special' chocolate to give out. The two left, Echizen planned to give to Sakuno and her cheerleading friend, but Echizen still didn't know who to give the other chocolate to.

Echizen was knocked out of his chance to think about the remaining chocolate, when Eiji glomped onto him again and rubbed his cheek against the top of Echizen's head.

"Waii! Arigato Ochibi!" he exclaimed, practically purring. Then Eiji put the icing on the cake, when he leaned down and sweetly kissed Echizen on the cheek. The younger boy tensed and a fierce blush could be seen on his face as Eiji gave Echizen one last hug before going over to where his locker was. 

Echizen was given no chance to get his blush under control before Fuji walked over and hugged the boy as well, only he hugged Echizen from behind.

"Arigato Echizen," was all he said before spinning the blushing youth around and kissing him. It was at the corner of his mouth, not quite at the lips, but it was a lot closer than Eiji's kiss had been. When Fuji let the younger boy go, Echizen was in a daze and his eyes were as wide as they could go. Over in the corner, Momo stood with his jaw hanging near to the floor. Tezuka had developed this little twitch above one of his eyes and he glared at Fuji when the tensai walked back over to his side.

/Let's see how he reacts to this./

Throughout the entire day, students from all grade levels kept bombarding him with gifts and sweets. Echizen had no idea he was this popular. Keeping in mind all the chocolate he already had at the clubhouse, Echizen wondered how he was going to take all of it home. Maybe that bag could fit a few more things inside it, which meant one huge load for Echizen, but he couldn't think of any other solution. However, he had managed to give his boxes of chocolate to Sakuno and her friend safely, though Sakuno was beat red when she accepted his gift. She in return, had given one to him, along with her friend. These, Echizen put in his desk, to make sure that he could tell it apart from the rest. For some reason, that made Sakuno very happy, though Echizen couldn't figure out why. He just didn't want his friends gifts mixed in with all the stalkers' gifts.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Echizen got a break from all those girls and their constant attempts to get him to accept their gifts. By then, the stack of gifts almost rivaled the one back at the clubhouse.

"Ne, you're a pretty popular guy Ryoma-kun," Kachiro stated, eyeing the stack of chocolate sitting on the ground next to his desk with a small amount of envy. However, he wasn't jealous of the other boy for being as popular as he was. Echizen had come to his rescue often enough for him to feel that Echizen deserved his popularity. "You even have the senpai-tachis giving you chocolate."

"It must be because he's famous among the students as 'the freshman regular'," Katsuo guessed. He, like Kachiro, felt no real malice towards Echizen and his popularity. A bit of envy, yes, but so did most of the other boys in their grade. "Ryoma-kun made quite a name for himself when Tezuka-senpai let him become a regular."

"That still doesn't explain why Echizen got all those gifts," Horio protested. While Kachiro and Katsuo were only a little envious at all the attention that Echizen received, Horio, however, was downright, green with envy. The main difference? Katsuo and Kachiro knew that Echizen wouldn't let any of this go to his head, while Horio's head floated every time the boy had something to brag about. Even if it wasn't his own affair. So Echizen's popularity that he received without even trying irked him to no ends. "I mean, sure Echizen's good at tennis and at English, but that doesn't mean that's no reason for all those girls to fuss over him."

"Do you want them to fuss over you?" Echizen asked in his usual bored tone. Other than being slightly annoyed at all the attention, Echizen paid no mind to all the fuss that was being made over him. Rather, he was still thinking about the same question from this morning. Who to give the special chocolate to?

"Ack! Echizen! What do you mean?! Masaka! Don't tell me that you don't like it when all those girls fuss over you?!" Horio exclaimed, eyes bugging out. Echizen shrugged and continued to eat his lunch without fuss. Before Horio could burst out with another comment, the door to their classroom opened and a strange girl stepped in. Three pairs of eyes turned to see who it could be, while Echizen just ate his lunch. She wasn't a member of their class, but she did look vaguely familiar. The girl in question looked like she was looking for someone, but wasn't able to spot them.

She finally gave up looking and just called out, in a carrying voice; "Is there a Echizen Ryoma in here?"

"Ryoma-kun," Kachiro called. "There's someone here calling for you."

"Probably another admirer trying to give you chocolate," Horio guessed, trying to sound smug.

Echizen blinked several times at his friends and looked towards the girl. "Hai?"

Eyes lightening up, she walked over to where he was sitting and handed him a note. "Someone told me to pass this along to you." With her errand done, she gave them a friendly wave and turn to leave the classroom. Looks like she wasn't an admirer, and was just a nice person doing someone a favor.

"It's a note," Echizen said, stating the obvious. The others turned from watching the girl leave to see what exactly it was that Echizen had been given. Peering over his shoulder, the three read aloud, in unison, the note.

" 'Echizen. Meet me by the tree out by the flower field today after lunch. From, A Secret Admirer.'"

"Ah! Do you know who it could be Echizen?" Horio exclaimed, eyes wide. 

"Maybe it's Sakuno-san. She looks like she has a crush on Echizen," Katsuo suggested. 

"But would she really write him a note?" Kachiro countered.

Echizen was paying no attention to the conversation that was going on around him, as he tried to figure out, in his own way, who had written the note. The handwriting was familiar, but since it was so short, Echizen had trouble guessing who it was. However, there was a clue in the way the person wrote his name and greeted him. 'Echizen.' Other than Horio, all the students of the same year called him 'Ryoma-kun' or 'Ryoma-sama' in some cases. It was only the older students that called him by his last name. And the abrupt way the person started and ended the note was similar to the way Momo wrote things. Plus, writing him a 'secret admirer' note on Valentines' Day would be something the older male would do just to tease him about.

"Momo-senpai."

"Momo-chan-senpai?" Katsuo caught the name that Echizen mumbled as he was thinking. "Why are you bringing him up for?"

"I think he may be the one who wrote this," Echizen stated, waving the note around.

"What makes you say that, Ryoma-kun?' Kachiro asked.

"…"

"Why would Momo-chan-senpai be writing you a letter and signing it as an secret admirer?" Horio asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Saa…"

"Well, I guess the only way you're going to find out is if you go to meet him," Katsuo said, finally voicing the only logical solution.

"…"

"Wai! It was so much fun kissing Ochibi," Eiji happily exclaimed. He and Oishi had decided to spend the lunch hour together and were now heading walking back from the cafeteria with their various buys. "He's really cute, nya. No wonder Momo likes him so much. I think I made him mad though. Well, if he doesn't hurry up and tell Ochibi that he likes him, I'm going to take Ochibi myself. Would you mind having Ochibi, Oishi? Ne, ne. Oishi. Do you think Fuji's plan is actually going to work?"

Oishi had been giving Eiji half an ear as the redhead continued to babble happily about everything and nothing at the same time. From the things that happened in the clubhouse, to the massive stream of girls that had been giving the two of them gifts all morning, to how Eiji continued to think that his teacher was out to get him. Right now, his topic of conversation was what had happened in the clubhouse and how their kohai-tachi had reacted. 

In answer to Eiji's last question, Oishi thought for a moment before deciding to answer. A few days ago, Fuji had approached Eiji concerning the relationship between Echizen and Momoshiro and had asked for his help in a plan he had come up with. Eiji being Eiji had gone and told Oishi and asked him his opinion on the situation as well. Which is how Oishi found himself involved in Fuji's most recent schemes. He was only glad that Fuji hadn't really asked him to help out much. 

"I don't know, but you know how Fuji likes to meddle with people's lives, and what a better day than Valentines' Day? Even if he doesn't succeed this time, he's just going to try again on White Day. I just hope Fuji doesn't do anything illegal."

"Hm…"

"Where is Fuji anyways? Doesn't he usually eat his lunch with you Eiji?"

"Fuji said he wanted to eat with Tezuka today and that he had a big surprise for him," Eiji replied. "He wouldn't tell me what it was. He just said he was going to enjoy himself today."

Oishi paled and swallowed audibly. Fuji was famous for two things that Oishi was aware of. One; being a tensai. Two; having a very sadistic side when it came to the people close to him. And since Tezuka was Fuji's…

"Anyways, I have something to give to you myself, Eiji," Oishi stated, changing the subject, not really wanting to dwell on what Fuji might consider 'enjoyment'.

"Hontou? What is it Oishi? What is it?" the redhead asked excitedly, practically bouncing where he stood. Oishi laughed and opened the door to his classroom.

"It's in my bag," Oishi told him. "Lets put this stuff down and I'll give it to you."

Soon enough, Eiji was all over Oishi as the other teen reached into his bag to pull out his gift. Whatever it was, Eiji knew Oishi wouldn't disappoint him, nor would he get him something that he didn't like. The small paper bag that Oishi pulled out was simple and had a cute little picture of a cat on the front. Opening the bag, Eiji cried out with glee when he saw what was inside the bag. Inside was a small stuffed cat the color of ginger. Tied around its neck was a red bow with a little heart at the center of the bow. Picking it up, Eiji cried out happily once more and hugged it to his chest. {I want to be that cat!!! - PTB}

"Wai! It's so cute Oishi! I love it!"

"I'm glad. Happy Valentines' Day Eiji." Oishi said with a gentle smile. Realization sunk in and Eiji's eyes widened. This was a Valentines' gift from Oishi.

"Oishi! I didn't get you anything!" Eiji exclaimed, cutely looking distressed at Oishi.

"It's alright Eiji," Oishi assured. "You don't have to get me anything. After all, Valentines' Day is for the girls, isn't it?"

"But you're not a girl Oishi," Eiji protested.

"Neither are you Eiji," he pointed out. "So it's alright if I give you something today. Besides, I wanted to."

"No it's not alright Oishi! I'll make it up to you on White Day!" Eiji declared, moving closer towards Oishi with a determined look in his wide blue eyes. Eiji's nose was nearly touching Oishi's, invading the other's personal space completely. Oishi just smiled and gave the redhead a peck on the cheek. Eiji was really, too cute sometimes. 

Oishi's actions caused Eiji to blink. The determination died in his eyes, but was replaced with something different. Casting a quick look around the room, Eiji put his gift down on this desk and wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck. Leaning in closer, he whispered; "I really like my gift Shu-chan." With that Eiji leaned in and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. 

The two weren't shy about their relationship, so Oishi had no qualms about kissing back. Wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist, Oishi lost himself in the kiss. Lifting Eiji up slightly, Oishi sat the burgundy haired teen on a desk and began moving his kisses from Eiji's lips to his neck to his collarbone. Sighing softly, Eiji tilted his head to the side slightly to give Oishi better access. He lost himself as Oishi began to suck slightly on one rather sensitive part of his neck…

The twitch that Tezuka had developed ever since he started dating Fuji was starting to act up again. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his face had an even sterner look to it than normal, scaring most of Tezuka's classmates. Or they could have been scared of the tensai that was currently sitting on his boyfriend's lap and trying to feed him his lunch. In the school's female uniform.

"Fuji…" Tezuka began again. He had been interrupted the first two times by Fuji quickly shoving a piece of the bento lunch he had into Tezuka's mouth, thus cutting him off. This time, however, Tezuka caught the smiling tensai's wrist before he was cut off again.

"Hai?"

"Just what do you think you're trying to do?" Tezuka asked crossly, keeping a firm grip on Fuji's wrist.

"Why, feed you lunch of course," Fuji answered like it was the most natural thing in the entire world. If anything, his smile only increased as he saw Tezuka frown once more. There was just something so amusing in getting his boyfriend annoyed. 

"I can see that. But do you really feel that it's necessary to feed me lunch sitting on my lap, in a girl's uniform?" Though, Tezuka had to admit that Fuji made a much cuter girl than some of the girls in the school (where had the gotten the uniform from, anyways?), but it was too much of a temptation to take Fuji right then and there and kiss the boy senseless. And the way the tensai occasionally balanced himself by shifting in his seat, with his hand on Tezuka's thigh to steady himself… Well, kissing wasn't the only thing Tezuka wanted to do with Fuji at the moment.

"Hai, bunchou."

"And why is that?" Tezuka released the other boy's wrist and leaned back in his seat, waiting for an answer.

"Because today is the day for girls to show their loved ones how much they love them," Fuji replied. "Maa, since none of us are girls, I thought I would play the part today. It's quite fun actually." Taking note of the way Tezuka shifted in his seat slightly, Fuji chuckled to himself. It was always amusing to do things like this to Tezuka. The look on his face was enough to put Fuji in a good mood for the rest of the day. If this is the type of reaction Tezuka gave him when he wore a skirt, maybe he would wear one again. Only with a shorter skirt and with a top that showed off his chest a bit more.

"Fuji."

"Hai, bunchou?"

"You're going to be punished for this, you know that."

"Hai bunchou. Now open up." Oh yes, Fuji would definitely be wearing a skirt sometime again in the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me. 

I just had to write something where SOMEONE in the Seigaku regulars wears a skirt. And if we mix in Fuji's sadistic sides, well, that answers the question who's going to wear the skirt. My sister couldn't help but roll her eyes at me when I made her read that little part. She said I've got one twisted mind and I heartily agree.

Now, I need to know now if anyone wants me to write something concerning White Day. In Japan, I found out that there's a holiday dedicated for the guys to show their girls their affections. But since none of the Seigaku members are females… *laughs evilly* Wonder what's going on at the other schools? Anyways, what I want to know is should I be evil and not even write something for White Day, write something and post it on White Day (March 14), or write something and post it up early? Why don't you people review and tell me your answers?


	2. Chu!

Ah, a little late, but here's the next part of the fic. There's probably more that I want to add to this thing, but for now, I'll just wrap up the main question from the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I re-posted the first chapter to fix a few mistakes that I wasn't happy with the first time around, but I really didn't add anything new.

Disclaimer: If I owned this anime, do you think I would be worried about how to pay for college right now?

Warning: Light RyomaxMomoshiro. That's right people. I'm putting the chibi in charge.

"…" regular speech

/…/ thoughts

A bit more than just curious, Echizen, when the time came to meet up with his 'secret admirer,' decided to play the waiting game. His plan was to spy on the meeting spot until he saw someone approach and then confront them about the letter. Not the best of things that he could come up with, but it was certainly the simplest and the only thing he could come up with in such a short amount of time. Which is why he was currently sitting up in the tree's braches, just hidden by the leaves, and peering down at the ground, waiting for the person who had sent him that note.

/Just how long were they planning on making me wait, anyway?/ Echizen though, annoyed when the 5 minute mark had passed and still no sign of anyone who could have written the note. He was just about to give up and just leave, deciding to put the whole matter out of his mind, when Echizen's ears caught the sound of someone whistling one of those sappy love songs that the radio always played around this time of year. The whistler was getting closer since the sound of the whistling was getting louder. Echizen decided that he could wait just a little bit longer where he was. It wasn't like he was in any real rush to get back to class anyway.

The whistler came and stopped just shy of being under Echizen's branch, giving the freshman a good look at the identity of the other person. One eyebrow rose while a satisfied smirk pasted itself on Echizen face when he recognized who it was. He had been right after all; it was Momo-senpai. Now the only question was, had Momo-senpai called him out here as a Valentines' Day prank or did he really want to talk to Echizen about something? Though, not wanting to miss such a perfect opportunity for a little fun… Echizen decided that his questions could be answered later. He'd want to do something else to his senpai first.

~Starts out with Momo's P.O.V., then switches to the usual way I've been doing this.~

/I wonder if Echizen will really come. He wasn't in his classroom, so I know he got the note, but he's not here either. Did he go to the tennis courts instead? Honestly, doesn't that kid ever think about anything else? It's just tennis, tennis, and tennis with him. Though I guess that what makes him as good as he is… ITAI! What the heck?!/

Momo clutched his head as he felt something bean him for the third time in the span of one minute. Quickly looking up into the tree, Momo tried to spot the person that thought it was fun to turn his head into a target.

"Echizen?!"

"You're late, Momo-senpai," the other boy replied calmly, smirk clearly visible on his face. He was tossing a handful of acorns in his hand, marking him as the culprit. (Okay, I know acorns aren't found often at a Japanese school, but they're the only things that would be really fun to toss at a person's head. Gomen!) "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Ehh? Who said I wanted to see you?" Momo asked, feigning ignorance. The older youth received another mini-barrage of acorns to the head, as an answer and he had to cover his head with one of his arms to protect himself, not that it really did much good against Echizen's aim. The other was staying behind Momo's back, hiding something from Echizen's view, though the first-year was too preoccupied with flicking mini-missiles at Momo to notice.

"You shouldn't lie, Momo-senpai," Echizen stated, flicking another acorn, this time aimed at Momo's nose. "You're setting a bad example for your kouhai when you do."

"Gaki," Momo muttered, but it was in an affectionate tone. Louder he said; "So that means that you did get my note. Aww, I bet you were really excited and thought it was a pretty girl with a crush on you so you rushed here right away, ne Echizen? Sorry to tell you this, but I was the one who sent you the note."

"Baka. I already knew it was from you." Echizen's eyes lightened with glee when he saw the surprised and disappointed look on Momo's face to his statement.

"H How could you tell?!" Momo stuttered. 

"I recognized your handwriting." The flat tone he used sunk in the very obvious little fact that Momo had overlooked when he was writing the note. Momo laughed, laughter tinged with just a bit of strain, hoping that Echizen wouldn't pick up just how nervous he really was.

"So? What was it that you wanted to see me about Momo-senpai? Or was this all just a prank?"

"Well, I had hoped to play a small prank on you, but seeing as how you already knew it was me, I guess it's kind of pointless now," he replied, looking up at Echizen with a sheepish, but not apologetic look on his face. "Itai!"

Echizen flicked another acorn with a slight frown on his face. He was oddly disappointed, though he didn't know why. Oh well, at least Momo was honest with him. His senpai's inability to lie to him and straightforward nature, while tiring at times, was a feature that Echizen rather liked. Though he would never let Momoshiro know that.

Slipping down from the tree branch he was sitting on, Echizen turned from where the older youth was rubbing his head and began walking back to the classroom.

"If that's all, then I'll see you at practice Momo-senpai."

"Matte Echizen!" Momo exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing onto the smaller boy's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Geez, you never let me finish. I wanted to prank you, but I also wanted to give you something."

"As my 'secret admirer'?" Echizen teased, giving Momo a faintly amused smirk. His grin only got wider when he saw the slight tint on Momo's cheeks. /The peach is turning pink./ Echizen thought idly, as he continued to look at Momo with that teasing smile.

"Actually, I…that is, Echizen…anou…"

"Momo-senpai?"

"Here!" At the same time that Momo let go of Echizen's wrist, the hand that had been behind his back came forward to reveal that Momo had one of those little boxes that the girls had put their chocolates in, only this one was oddly, and a bit badly, decorated, with bright green things that Echizen assumed were tennis balls and pink things that vaguely resembled peaches.

"Momo-senpai?" This time, Echizen was truly confused. His heart had skipped a beat or two and he couldn't help but look at the other boy in confusion.

/He is just too cute for his own good,/ Momo thought with a slight mental flush. Echizen's eyes were wide open in confusion and his head was tilted slightly to the side, making some of his dark green hair fall on his face. Momo resisted the urge to brush that hair back and find out if it was just as soft as it looked. Instead he just kept his arm out in front of him and waited. Taking the box from Momo's hands, Echizen opened the box and peered inside. 

"Momo-senpai, is this homemade chocolate?" Echizen asked, raising an eyebrow at the other boy. Hearing the question, Momo started to babble and his face took and even redder tint. He really was the color of a peach now.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid and all, but I wanted to get you something in going with tradition, but I wanted to get you something that also would show you that, well, you meant more to me than just some store bought chocolate would have meant. But I couldn't think of anything so I just kinda decided that I would make you something from scratch and see how that went, like the girls do. Did you know it's actually a lot harder to make chocolate than you would first think? My mom practically had a heart attack after she saw what I did to the kitchen after my first attempt. And I didn't meant that I think of you like a girl or anything, though you do look cute enough to be one, not that I think I'm a girl either, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time… and you hate it, don't you?"

"…" Silently, Echizen closed the box and his lips pressed together as he thought for a moment. One thing was for sure, he didn't hate the gift. In fact, he felt rather warm at the thought of receiving something special from Momo-senpai…

But Momoshiro didn't know this and regarded the other boy's silence warily. If Echizen hated his gift, the freshman would have just said so without thinking. But he hadn't said that he liked it either. So what was left? Was Echizen just too young to understand what was going on and he was trying to understand the situation? He knew he shouldn't have done anything so soon. It was probably too much for Echizen at his age to understand. He had probably just rushed the boy into a stage he wasn't ready for. Momoshiro felt like kicking himself. It wasn't that he had a whole lot more experience that Echizen, but at least he knew what it was that he was feeling and rushing into…somewhat.

"Momo-senpai likes me?" Echizen questioned after a minute, head down and a very faint smirk on his lips. He had worked it out in his head and had come to a conclusion. He HAD lived in America for most of his life. Echizen Ryoma wasn't as innocent as the other regulars thought he was.

Momo winced at Echizen's blunt question and found himself nodding, turning his head away to hide the blush and so that he wouldn't have to see the look on Echizen's face. "Aa…" Echizen's next statement shocked Momo out of his little stupor, however. 

"Then why didn't he just tell me?" Momo's head snapped around to face the younger boy with a stunned look on his face. Smirking like the cat that had gotten the canary, Echizen stepped closer and reached up to pull Momo's face closer to his. Momo could feel the slight puffs of breath coming from the other boy on his face and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

"E Echizen?"

"Momo-senpai no baka." Smirking, Echizen stood on his toes and expertly kissed his stunned senpai, eyes closing at the contact of lips on lips.

/HOLY…!!!/ was Momo's only thought before he was released from Echizen's kiss and the younger boy took a quick step back. Momo felt his knees go weak and collapse on him. He looked at Echizen with a surprise and shock on his face. 

"Echizen?"

"Mada mada dane," Echizen stated smugly. "I'll see you a practice Momo-senpai. I think I have something to give to you as well."

"Then, then what was that?" Momo didn't think his eyes could go any wider, but it seemed as if they could when he heard Echizen's reply.

"A thank you for the chocolate."

Ah, you gotta love growing up in America. Unless you're living in a bubble, every kid at least knows about kissing and gays by the time they enter junior high. At least, that's how it is where I live. While I love the fics where Echizen is a cute little dumb freshman, I wanted this to be just a little different from those. So, ta da! 

There are a few things that I suppose I could add onto this fic, but I don't really know if anyone wants to read any more of my babble. I really just wanted to portray each of the relationships and dabble in a little RyomaxMomo. I know! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write something for White Day! Or that picture that someone promised me…Ga! I would love to see a fanart of anything I write! THAT'S enough motivation for me to write another chapter or something. 

Review please while I think and watch Full Moon wa Sageshite. Arigato!


End file.
